Okabi Yuntanin (English)
The official Okabi hierarchy goes as so: God, Second-in-Command (Saint Paul), everyone else. God has 100% control, the Second-in-Command has more influence and is generally the person who gives the most creative input and gets special privileges as a result. ## As of 10/10/2012, God is DriftingSamurai. No exceptions. ## As of 6/22/2018, Second-in-Command is Kiroma337. ### The only times a Second-in-Command will be replaced is if the Second-in-Command steps down from their post, or if they are fired for bad behavior. # God is a furry with a god complex, do not question it. # Okabi are a personal/closed/exclusive/whatever you want to call them species, only God may create them. If you are God’s friend, you may also make one. (If you are unsure, you are free to ask.) # Second-in-Command/Saint Paul is allowed to make sPeCiAl SnOwFlAkE okabi (indigo, albino, mutation, etc. etc.) and need not seek out special permission to do so. # If you are not God or Saint Paul, you need to seek out special permission to make rare/special snowflake okabi. ## It is also highly preferred that you contact God when making a regular okabi, just so she's aware of its existence. # If you are mean, or constantly break rules, your okabi will be retconned out of existence at exceedingly high speeds. (Examples: Dee) ## If your okabi has been heavily integrated into canon, it will be repossessed at exceedingly high speeds. (Examples: Decklon) # Fan Okabi are considered canon, unless: ## It is a retconned character for your Bad And Naughty Behavior. ## You and God are not in contact anymore. (If you haven’t done anything bad to get your Okabi retconned or repossessed, your character will be gently made non-canon, and you are allowed to do with it as you please.) # God can make okabi related and might do it if your fan character is cool enough or looks like one of her other okabi. (Example: Kevin and Kannon) # God will probably retcon her own characters out of existence several times. # Special Snowflake okabi are rare, there are not 1,200 indigo okabi running around, no. # God is very indecisive, please give sudden changes in canon about a week of existing until you even recognize them as existing. # Multicolored okabi and fold eared okabi don’t exist anymore, if you have multicolored or fold eared okabi, you are allowed to exchange it for one of the canon special snowflake traits # The official Special Snowflake™ traits are: ## Indigo Fur ## Albinism or Melanism ## Any mutations ## Heterochromia (Only gray-blue) # Okabi come in 9 colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, Black, and rarely Indigo (Special Snowflake trait) ## These fur colors are always a slightly pastel-y color. ## Note - This rule doesn’t count albinism and melaninism as part of the nine colors. These okabi are white and very dark black respectively, but still have genes connected to a specific color. An albino okabi is still technically blue if they have the bb phenotype, for example. # Okabi genetics lesson time: (We hope you paid attention in seventh grade biology) Okabi fur colors mostly operate with codominant alleles. WHAT THE FRICK THAT MEAN??? Listen up kids: here are some genotypes ## Red: rr ## Orange: ry ## Yellow: yy ## Green: yb ## Blue: bb ## Purple: br ## Pink and Black are dominant alleles, P and B, and can be a carrier for any of the other alleles. (Pr, Py, By, Br, etc.) The genotype ‘PB’ results in purple fur! ## Ok but what the HECK about indigo?? Indigo okabi are a result of a rare mutation, which happens at random. There’s no specific genotype for indigo. # Okabi can have small markings in white or a darker color of their fur # Want ur okabi to have bAabies???????? Go nuts but use a punnet square or i’ll burn ur house down # Okabi can have blue or gray eyes, usually the latter. ## They can be red or black, but those are results of albinism and melanism. # Okabi were created by a literal 5th grader, a nine year old child, please keep them pure and innocent # There are multiple parts of the Okabi world, but the main ‘story’ takes place in Mainland because gods racist # Okabi speak Welpurian, which is a horrible language # Fur color discrimination isn’t racism, it’s like calling all blondes dumb # Shipping??????? Yea here are the rules ## Fanon x Fanon doesn’t need approval from God, just from whoever owns the characters. ## Canon x Fanon needs approval from God, and also approval from whoever owns the other character. ## Canon x Canon can only be made canon by God. ## Joke shipping is (...almost) never canon but it’s tons of fun so please do it (Example: Kevin x Kevin) # Okabi are close with nature, they integrate themselves into it rather than moving or removing it for their own purposes. A lot of facilities are even just basically outdoor camps instead of buildings. # Okabi can eat plants, but they evolved from predators. If it breathes they’ve probably found a way to eat it ## Children will just pick up bugs in the forest and eat them, and everyone’s okay with that. ## The only animal Okabi do not eat are Pinuea. Pinuea, however, are house-eating pests and will be hurled off a cliff with extreme prejudice. # Crossovers are not canon, but they are legal as a just for fun AU ## Exception: No undertale ## Exception: Smooshel is canon as a joke character # Okabi can be named literally anything. George? Okay. Lysanderothazaxia? Okay. Peanut? Okay. # Do not trust the old Okabi wiki, it speaks in lies # Do not create dollmaker/base okabi… unless you’re Kiroma337 and also a master of kisekae witchcraft